


The faith in me you had

by AnaGP



Series: Tony Stark is not alone in this one [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Insecure Wade, Logan is a good friend, Pre-Slash, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug, protective Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/pseuds/AnaGP
Summary: How Logan brought Deadpool into Tony Stark's life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short scene from 'Stranger Things Have Happened' in which Wade appears in Tony's life thanks to Logan.

Logan stared at the bloodied, bruised man at the street corner. It wasn’t the first time he saw him and it most certainly wouldn’t be the last. It was a quarter past three in the morning and the mutant was half-tempted to turn around and forget about him.

“Cigarette?” Logan finally said, offering the package to the man, who took it with trembling hands.

“D’you have a light?”

Logan lit the man’s cigarette and when he was done, he offered him another death stick.

“What you doing out so late?” The man’s voice was low and unsteady.

“I could ask you the same thing, Wade.” Wade stiffened at the use of his name, Logan had always been good at separating the _man_ from the _hero._ The mutant let out a puff of smoke and shrugged.

“Heard you been making new friends.” Logan shook his head and flicked the ash of his cigarette.

“Heard you’ve been riding solo.”

“That’s a low blow, _mutant_.”

Logan stepped on the butt of his cigarette. “You know where to find me.”

Wade took the last drag of his cigarette and barked out a low laugh as Logan walked away.

Three days later a crashing sound coming from the first floor of Tony Stark’s Malibu house rose Logan from his bed and had him slamming open the kitchen door in three seconds flat. There, naked and covered in thick, drying blood, stood Wade. He was holding a teaspoon in one hand and staring, wide-eyed, at the shattered mug on the floor.

“Holy _shit,_ ” Tony said from behind Logan, “is that Deadpool?”

“Yes,” Logan grumbled as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Sorry,” Wade murmured.

“S’cool, man, it’s just a mug,” Tony said.

“No, I mean-” But Tony waved away anything he could have said.

“Jay?” Tony suppressed a yawn. “Send in one of the cleaning bots and order some pizza.”

“Yes, sir.” The AI answered.

A month later, Wade began to appear sporadically in Tony’s house at odd hours of the night and Logan took it upon himself to ‘play host’, as Tony liked to call it.

“You could just stay.” Logan had been sitting at the kitchen table all night, waiting for Wade to appear.

“I couldn’t.”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Wilson.”

“ _Mutant._ ”

“Wade.” Logan raised an eyebrow.

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“Why do things always have to have a reason?!”

“Wade.”

“Fuck, Logan, I don’t know! It just doesn’t feel right!”

“Staying?”

“Yes! It doesn’t feel fucking right and-” Wade let out a frustrated huff and kicked at one of the chairs. “- _fuck, fuck, fuck!”_

“Tony won’t mind.”

“You don’t know that.”

“Tony-”

“ _Tony,_ ” a voice said from the kitchen doorway, it was Tony. “would appreciate it if Wade would take the damn key to the fucking house and stopped sneaking in through the bathroom window. Tony would also appreciate it if Wade would stop disappearing for days at a time and making Logan miserable.” Tony had stumbled in and sat himself down next to Logan.

“I worry,” Logan said nonchalantly and shrugged.

“So it’s…ok.” Wade sat down next to Logan. “I can stay?”

“If it wasn’t ok, I wouldn’t have suggested it,” Tony said.

“Thank you,” Wade said in a low voice.

“Now that we’re on the same page…” Tony stood and stretched before heading towards the door. “I’m going to leave you two lovebirds alone. Don’t do anything Iron Man wouldn’t do.”

“So…” Wade nervously licked his lips. “You think I’m…” … _worth it?_

Logan gave the Merc a fond smile. “Yes.” _Always._


End file.
